Birds and the Bees
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. The Ministry of Magic decides that Hogwarts needs to offer a sex education course, effective immediately. Draco notices how uncomfortable Hermione is in the class and takes it upon himself to tease her. His teasing quickly turns into curiosity. Could Hermione really be as innocent as she seems? If she is, he wants to be the one to corrupt her. Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN** _ **HARRY POTTER**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter One:

* * *

This is a complete and utter waste of time. As if we don't all already know how babies are made and understand the mechanics of sex. There are more important things to be worried about. Dumbledore was chased out of the castle and who knows what will be next!

"Oy, Granger! Is this your first time ever hearing about the birds and the bees?" Draco sneered at me. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him. I'm not going to dignify him with a response. He doesn't deserve it. He isn't worth my time. "I bet you've never even seen a naked wizard before; have you?" He taunted me. I stayed quiet. Did it really matter that I haven't? I'm a muggle-born, not an idiot.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron spoke up, walking into the room." Draco just smirked, clearly amused with himself.

"I didn't think she would be so sensitive. I knew she was a prude, but I didn't think that your little mudblood was a virgin, too." Malfoy snorted, beside himself with laughter.

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you." Harry shot at him. The rumors were already out. Everyone know that Harry had started the DA and that he was the best of us. Either way, it made Malfoy shut up.

"I'm sorry I'm late, class. Umbridge has made it her mission in life to disrupt as many classes as possible and make my life even harder, the twit." McGonagall said the last bit under her breath. She's probably the only person who could get away with it, too. She's the only professor that everyone is legitimately afraid of. We all know her capabilities. I would never want to be on her bad side. "Personally, I believe that this class is a waste of time. We have far more pressing issues at hand, however, it is now mandatory. Let's get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible, shall we?"

* * *

True to her word, we sped through the information and had completed much more than we should have during our first class. My head hurt and my eyes were heavy. I'm exhausted. I haven't been sleeping. I don't have the time. If I don't keep up with our notes and classes, the three of us would fail. I can't have that. We're no use to anyone without our educations.

"Hermione, why don't you go rest. I can do these assignments. I took notes. And you've been supporting us all year." Harry offered. My ears perked up and I looked at him hopefully. Did he really mean it?

"Harry, are you sure?" I asked him, quietly.

"Of course, I'm sure. Go. You never complain, but we can both tell that you're worn out. You've been running ragged." He reassured me. I nodded. I sighed. A bath in the prefects' bathroom sounds lovely. I'll do that and then have a nap.

It didn't take me long to collect my things. I made it to the bathroom in no time. I filled the pool with bath oil and bubble bath. Nothing sounds better right now.

I stripped out of my clothes and put them aside in a neat little pile, before walking over to the inviting water.

"Do you always take off your clothes for an audience?" A voice breathed behind me. I jumped and whipped around.

"Malfoy?!" I squeaked. I hurried to cover myself with my arms, but it was no use. He'd already seen me. "I thought I was alone. I didn't realize." The words tumbled out of my mouth. I was so emersed in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Draco at all.

"I don't doubt that. You know, for a mudblood, you've got quite the body." He mused, making a show of looking me over. I blushed scarlet. "If the guys at school knew that you looked like that under your clothes, there's no way that you'd still be a virgin. You can't tell me that Potter or Weaslebee haven't tried to hit that." He bit his lip and stepped closer. I took a step backward. "Have you ever even touched yourself? Maybe that's why you're so frigid."

"Th-that's none of your business." I stammered. His smirk grew predatory.

"That's a no, then. You haven't. It's a shame. You're so tense. It'd really help with that. Perhaps, if you asked nicely, I'd even help you with that." He offered. I shook my head and walked over to the tub. My clothes are too far away, but the water isn't. "You're shaved, too?" He sounded impressed. Right now, I just wanted to disappear.

"Can you please just go?" I asked him, forcing myself to look him in the eye, since my body was now hidden.

"What fun would that be? For once I know more about something than you do. Let me teach you." He tried, again. I didn't say a word. I didn't trust my voice. I didn't like how he was affecting me. Since when did Malfoy make me feel arousal?

"No, thank you." I declined. He just chuckled and got into the water with me. When did he take off his clothes? How did I not notice that?

"You don't mean it." He argued. He got closer and closer, until he had me backed against the wall of the pool. He placed a hand on my waist and I trembled against him. "I can help you feel so good. I can show you how to pleasure yourself. It's something every woman should know, even one like you." He purred.

"And what kind of woman am I?" I asked, haughtily.

"Muggle-born," he replied, softly. I was shocked. He's never called me that before. It has always been something more profane. His hand wondered lower, until it caressed my womanhood. I gasped and he parted my lower lips. I trembled, again. "Look at me." He commanded, lowly. I forced myself to do as he asked. I looked at him and he redoubled his efforts. His thumb brushed against the sensitive nub between my legs and I cried out. What is he doing to me?

"Draco," I breathed. He twirled his fingertips around my sex and my breath hitched. I moved my hips, trying to increase three friction he was giving me. It wasn't enough.

"That's it, Hermione. You feel it; don't you? You're getting closer. It's going to feel overwhelming and amazing, all at once. How do you feel knowing that I'm going to be the one to give you your first orgasm?" Draco asked me, sounding genuinely curious. His words made the gravity of the situation really sink in. Instead of detouring me, it only made it feel that much hotter.

"Draco, fuck," I struggled to firm a coherent thought. He smirked at me and used his free hand to feel me up. His lips latched onto mine and I lost it. I vibrated against him and came with a shout.

"Feel better, Granger?" He asked me. I just nodded, still trying to catch my breath. "Good. Relax a little. Just imagine how good it'll feel, when I finally fuck you." He teased. I looked up at him, confused. "Don't worry. We're done for now and this will be our little secret. Now kiss me, so I can get off, too." He demanded. I did as he told me, even though I wasn't sure why I was doing it. He groped my chest, before letting his fingers find their way back to my sex. He thrust a finger inside of me and I moaned in surprise. He moved his thumb in just the right way, again. He was going to make me come with him. Fuck.

"I'm going to..." I groaned, as I broke the kiss.

"Say my name. You're not coming without me." He hissed. I trembled and I could feel my release quickly approaching.

"Draco, God, Draco," I gasped.

"Fuck, yes, Hermione." He came and I followed close behind. I slumped against him and neither of us moved. "I'll come find you soon and we'll finish your education." He told me. I looked up at him and nodded, still feeling very boneless. He put a hand behind my neck and kissed me with a ferocity that I didn't know he had. He didn't say anything else, before he left. I got out and scourgified the pool. I pulled my clothes on and walked back to the common room in a daze.

Sleep. I need to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 3 will pick up more or less where this chapter left off.**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN** _ **HARRY POTTER**_ **OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

I walked back to my room in a daze. Despite having a million questions about what just happened, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up after a free hours and I couldn't sit still.

Had Draco really meant what he said? If he did, do I care? I don't trust him, but I apparently like him enough to fool around with... Since when? Why was I actually considering having sex with him? Why can't I stop thinking about him now? Why do I want him? More importantly, why does he want me?

I don't understand how he affects me so much. He never has before, not like this.

* * *

I slept surprisingly well, only to wake up and be anxious all morning. The sexual education class was next and I had no idea how to act. Malfoy was in my head and I didn't know what to do about it.

As soon as the class started, my eyes kept straying to him. He didn't meet my gaze, but I know that he could feel me watching him. Can't this class be over already?

* * *

"Miss Granger, would you mind staying and helping putting the excess materials away? I have to speak with the Headmaster about something." Professor McGonagall asked me.

"Of course, Professor." I told her, before I could stop myself. She was out the door, before I could say anything else. I sighed. I just need to put these away as quickly as possible, and I'll be fine.

"Always the teacher's pet, aren't you, Granger?" Malfoy's voice filled the room. I jumped and almost dropped the materials in my hands.

"Jesus, you scared me." I scolded him. He just smirked at me.

"I wanted to know if you were interested in continuing our lesson." He said, ignoring my outburst.

"Oh," is all I could manage to say. Did I want to? Yes. Should I? No. Will I? I haven't decided.

"We both know that you want to. The question is are you going to?" He breathed, walking closer to me. Hermione Jean Granger, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Not here." I said, of everything else I was thinking.

"Of course not, Granger. Our rooms are the only rooms on our side of the prefect dorms. We could do it there." He suggested. I nodded. Why do I keep agreeing to this? Why do I want him so much?

"We need to ward them, so no one can come in or overhear. I don't want this getting out." I breathed.

"I'm way ahead of you." He agreed. I nodded. Okay. So. We're really doing this. I'M really doing this. Okay.

The walk back to our rooms wasn't awkward, not entirely. I was nervous and I couldn't hide it.

* * *

"Relax, Granger. I'm not going to jump you. The only way this is happening, is if you want it, too. I know you're nervous. I'll not going to judge you for that or your inexperience. I'm just as surprised as you are, that I'm enjoying this as much as I have." Malfoy admitted. Did I hear him right? What did he just say?

"I... I didn't think that you would, jump me, I mean. Judging... that seems to be all you do, when it comes to me." I said. He smirked at me, with calculating eyes.

"You're the only one here in this school that challenges me, Granger. If I don't judge you, who will?" He countered. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say to that. "Who knows? If we were on the same side, we'd be unstoppable."

"There's still time for you to switch." I reminded him.

"Not everything is so black and white. Some of us don't have the luxury of choosing our own sides. Some of us were born into it... Some of us have to do what we do, so our families can live." His voice went grim. Does that mean that he doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and be a deatheater? Even if he didn't, would it matter, if he's still being forced into it?

"And some of us fight, so we aren't hunted because of our blood status and so our muggle parents won't be murdered. Nothing is easy." I added.

"I know." Malfoy agreed, quietly. I nodded. He moved closer to me and the gravity of our situation hit. I'm alone with Draco in his room. What am I doing? He touched his lips to mine and it was completely different than it was before. It was softer, more intimate, searching. It was everything I expected Draco not to be.

I kissed him back, timidly. I feel so inexperienced compared to him. He deepened the kiss and his hands raked over my body. It felt like he was trying to consume me and I wanted to let him. He broke the kiss and I panted, trying to catch my breath. He removed his robes and did the same for me. He touched his forehead to mine and my breath caught. He was so tender, I wanted to cry. Who is this man? Did I ever really know him? As different as he is, I know that it doesn't change anything. It can't.

He pulled me against him and started to devour me. I did my best to keep up. His lips moved with tantalizing sinful skill. He's setting me on fire and I want to enjoy the burn. His hands removed the rest of my clothes, before we fell backwards onto his bed. I gasped, surprised by the force. His lips latched onto my neck and so squirmed underneath him. His fingers made their way back to my heat and slid inside with no hesitation. He kept an unforgiving pace. I moaned, trying to comprehend the sensory overload he was putting me through.

"You're so tight." He hissed. His thumb brushed my nub in just the right way and he sent me huddling over the edge. I cried his name as I clenched around him. How is he this good at this? It's unreal.

"Draco, I -" I tried to form a coherent thought, but failed. He nodded, like he understood what I was trying to say, anyway.

"I know, Hermione. Relax, alright? This is going to be different than what we just did, but you should enjoy it all the same." He warned me. I nodded, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He shed his shirt and I found myself wishing that he had shed more. He moved down my body, kissing my skin, as he went. His mouth hovered over my sex and my mouth went dry. If I wasn't self-conscious before, I was now. He spread my legs and I gave me a tentative lick. I gasped. He looked up at me with a smirk. "I love the sounds you make. You're still so innocent. It's refreshing, really." He admitted. I opened my mouth to respond, but he was already continuing his ministrations.

My eyes slammed shut. It was all too much. How do people handle this? I feel like I'm on fire. It's so much better than whatever he did with his hands. I couldn't keep quiet. He was making that impossible.

"If you don't stop holding back, I'm not going to let you come." He warned. My eyes flew open. He chuckled at that. He doubled his efforts and I couldn't have held back, if I tried. I could feel it building and I knew what to expect, this time. It doesn't mean that I was ready. It hit me by surprise and I came with a scream. Draco's name fell from my lips and I tried to stay afloat in reality. "That's more like it."

"You're way too good at that." I panted. He looked at me with a smirk. He's definitely impressed with himself. "What about you?" I asked, before I lost my nerve. I knew that my question had caught him off guard. It's not what he expected me to do… no one would.

"Granger, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you had a dirty streak in you." He mused. I laughed, surprising myself and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone has one. Why would I be any different? If you're so set on teaching me, then teach. I'm ready to learn."


End file.
